


Brother

by Alliemackenzie28



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Serious Injuries, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: Tyler gets kidnapped.  Jordie goes after him.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Short and whumpy. If you got here by googling yourself or someone you know, please go back- unless you’re Tyler Seguin, in which case, do you really talk to your abs?
> 
> Warnings: gun violence in a historical context; main character kills three people who are trying to kill him.

Tyler’s been missing for two days. Jamie broke his ankle two weeks ago so he can’t go look for him. Jordie tries to stay with Jamie, cause crippled like he is there’s no way he could survive on his own. But Jamie isn’t eating, isn’t sleeping. Last night Jordie caught him clunking in his heavy homemade cast towards the door of their cabin, gear in hand to tack up Marshall. Jordie’d spread his bedroll across the door for the rest of the night and promised that in the morning he’d go find Tyler.

He finds Tyler late in the afternoon. He’s on the ground, tied to a tree, roughed up but not badly hurt from the looks of it. Never one to shoot first, Jordie rides Marshall to the edge of the clearing where the cattle thieves had set up their camp. That’s what they were, cattle thieves. They’d taken Tyler when he was walking their land line and caught them, Jordie guesses. He and Tyler acknowledge each other with a glance, and then everything goes to shit.

Jordie’s a good shot- not lightening fast on the draw like Tyler or deadly accurate like Jamie, but good enough. He gets one guy right in the center of his chest and bounces a bullet off another’s head, leaving both motionless in the dust. He dismounts and circles last thief, both of their guns drawn. They fire at the same time. The thief’s head snaps back- Jordie’d hit him square in the forehead. Jordie points his gun quickly at the two he’d already shot, but they’re done. Shaking, he puts a hand to the burning place in his side where the last thief’s slug had caught him.

Jordie unties Tyler and checks him over quickly. Jordie’s wound is bleeding, soaking into the waistband of the Levis Jamie’d gotten him from the Sears catalogue for Christmas. Tyler ties one of the dead men’s shirts around Jordie’s middle, and betwrrn the two of them, they get themselves both onto Marshall.

Tyler puts an arm around Jordie when the older man starts to sag sideways in the saddle. There’s not as much blood as there could be, but from what Tyler can see of the grimy back of Jordie’s neck, he’s pale. Jordie lets Tyler hold him, leaning back a little.

By the time their little ranch comes into view, Tyler’s ribs and bruised shoulder are screaming at him, but he can’t let go. He shifts Jordie in his arms, trying to get the barely conscious man into a better position, but it’s no use. Jordie hasn’t responded to Tyler for an hour.

Jamie’s sitting on the porch sharpening the spare hatchet for the third time, Juice snoring at his feet, when he sees them. He drops his heavy-casted foot to the floor with a thud and hobbles inside for his crutch and the shotgun. As he watches, he can see that the horse is Marshall, but he can’t yet see who the rider is. Finally, he can tell that there are two people on the tired horse’s back, one holding the other. Jamie’s heart can’t decide whether to be joyful or terrified when he sees that it’s Jordie that’s hurt.

Tyler brings Marshall right up to the edge of the rail-less porch. “I’m alright. Get his shoulders.” Jamie complies silently, threading one arm around his big brother’s chest as Tyler allows him to slide slowly off of Marshall’s back. Jamie just sits down with Jordie on top of him, not trusting his one good leg to balance for both of them. Jordie moans softly when they hit the boards. Good, Jamie thinks. Pain means he’s alive. 

Somehow they get Jordie inside. They lay him on his bedroll by the fire- Tyler’s usual place- and redo the bandages. Part way through, Jamie looks down to find Jordie looking up at him. Neither of them says anything, but they don’t need words to communicate the love and gratitude they both feel. 

That night, Jordie laughs quietly when Tyler tells the now somewhat taller tale of how he was kidnapped by four- no, five!- masked bandits.


End file.
